Ecaflip/Strength/6
Introduction Why choose this build? The point of having a Strength/Critical Ecaflip is: get close, once you made it, the battle is over. After you buff yourself, you might get 1/2 of chance of a critical hit, much more strength and a bonus damage. That makes your hit unbelieavible, but you might be thinking: "Yeah, yeah... I'm really strong at close combat, but if I don't reach my enemy, there is nothing I can do." - wrong. Heads or Tails can do a nice damage, same for Felintion, and once you get Summoning Claw, range isn't a problem. Kitten has 10 MP, more than necessary. The whole thing gets better when you reach level 70, you get Playful Claw, wich makes you able to do great damage at a considerable range. Why should you choose this build? No maged weapons, nice damage at range, incredible damage at close combat, high critical hit rate, Feline's Leap costing 1 ap after level 121 (lol?) and the possibility of choosing any weapon (even dagger being the best choice). Why do not choose this build? Very expensive and hard, you will probably spend many time and money getting the equpiment. How does it works? The strategy of a Strength/Critical Ecaflip is easy: attack your enemy with ranged spells (Heads or Tails, Playful Claw, Summoning Claw, etc) until you be sure that will get him next turn. Then, buff yourself (Dagger Skill, Clover, Wheel of Fortune). Now you are ready to hit and kill, because once you are face to face to your enemy, he doesn't have many chances. Always remember that you can attack without buffing, your hit won't be so bad. And Felintion it's extremely useful on the first 69 levels, but after you get Playful Claw, you will only use it because of the pushback, or after lvl 100 because of the 4 ap cost. Characteristics Soft Caps Boosting It's best to raise Strength to at least 300. After that you can put points in where you want (Most would say get a bit of Wisdom), Scrolling Agility to 101 is also a must. Spells Main Spells Spending Spell Points :lvl 1-11 Felintion 5 (YOU NEED THIS!) :lvl 11-14 Heads or Tails 3 :lvl 14-20 Clover 4 :lvl 20-21 Feline's Leap 2 :lvl 21-25 Clover 5 :lvl 25-35 Dagger Skill 5 :lvl 35-45 Wheel of Fortune 5 :lvl 45-55 Summoning Claw 5 :lvl 55-65 Reflex 5 :lvl 65-75 Playful Claw 5 :lvl 75-84 Heads or Tails 5 :lvl 84-91 Feline's Leap 5 :lvl 92-101 Fate of Ecaflip 5 :lvl 101-107 Dagger Skill 6 :lvl 107-113 Clover 6 :lvl 113-121 Feline's Leap 6 :lvl 121-125 Heads or Tails 6 :In this level, you are wise so much, so you can spend points whenever you want ;) Alternatives Some people would say to raise Heads or Tails to 5 during low levels, however it is not needed. The same applies for Feline's Leap as you often won't use it more than twice. Another good option is All or Nothing, as it can be good to kill off lots of low HP monsters at once. Some people would also say to raise things such as Ecaflip's Luck, Feline Spirit, Smell, Claw of Ceangal or Rekop, but that's more personal preference. There are many who'd also say to use a different Weapon, but Daggers work fine for this build. Equipment Battle Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set It's good as it increases all your stats a bit and is probably the best Set for such low levels. * Lv. 20: Gobball Set Gives decent Strength and an extra AP. * Lv. 49: Dora, Kam Assutra Amulet, Treeboots, Kitsou Wrap, Chafeerce Belt, Green Scararing and a Soft Treering. * Lv. 80: Dora, Farle's Ears, Farle's Clogs, Farle's Cloak, Chafeerce Belt, Young Vald's Ring and Farle's Magic Bracelet. * Lv. 87: Swap your Young Vald's Ring for a Farle's Wedding Ring. * Lv. 100: Bwork Chief Set. * Lv. 114: Ancestral Set. * Lv. 143: Moowolf Set. * Lv. 199: Sucker Set, The Kim, Inky Veil, Spore Boots and a Fungas Belt. Wisdom Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set It can give a decent amount of Wisdom, so can serve a dual purpose: as both a Battle and a Wisdom Set. * Lv. 26: Aim to get two Silimelle's Wedding Rings, Adelus, Amulet of Luck, Tont'Ata Staff, Apprenticeship Boots, Prespwig, Prespic Cloak and if you can afford it a Pink Dragoone or a Minifoux. Daggers * Lv. 29 Bashers: Deals okay damage. You might want to keep Gobball Hammer instead though, for the 1 AP set bonus. * Lv. 40 Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers: You might prefer to keep Bashers as they do not take 1 MP from you. * Lv. 64 Blessdags: * Lv. 83 Captain Chafer's Small Daggers: * Lv. 100 Maydhyn China Daggers: * Lv. 113 Gobbly Killer Apprentice Daggers: The HP Steal is nice, but you might still prefer Maydhyn China Daggers damage wise. * Lv. 135 Ostwogoth Daggers: Can be nice as they take AP as well. * Lv. 143 Daggers Sives: * Lv. 171 Gaga Daggers: Probably the best pure Strength Daggers in the game.